The Blind Date Rescue
by Write-To-You
Summary: (Set post-3x23, the normal spoilers) Caitlin gets a text at 7:02 and 34 seconds from Julian. "Help meeeee!"


**Author's Note: LOL, so there's actually a really funny story to go along with this idea.**

 **I have this notebook where I write down all of my fanfiction ideas as soon as I get them. Not all of them end up getting written, of course, but it's nice to have them all in one place so I can keep track of what I do and don't need to write.**

 **So I must have written down this idea: "The Blind Date Rescue- Caitlin saves Julian from a blind date" When I was half-asleep or something, because I found it in my journal and I** ** _seriously don't remember thinking of it._**

 **Once I stopped laughing I shrugged and decided to write it. I'm glad I did- this was a blast :)**

Caitlin got a text at precisely 7:02 and 34 seconds PM.

Julian A: _Help meeeee!_

The message was followed by one of the most aggrieved emojis that Caitlin had ever seen, and she blinked at the whole package for a moment, not quite sure what to do.

Normal, with their lives and a text message that had the word "help" in it, Caitlin would be worried. Especially because it was the first contact she had received from any of her friends in weeks. That, of course, was entirely her fault. It wasn't the silent-treatment, I'm-ignoring-you kind of Caitlin-text-fast, and more of a you-said-you-needed time kind.

Which was true. Caitlin _had_ said she needed time. But time was beginning to drag and she was finding out that maybe she wasn't so much more different from Caitlin Snow then she thought she was. Sure; the hair color and infatuation with blue was different, as was her dress style (though to a lesser degree). But when it came to heart and priorities, she was Caitlin Snow 100%.

As Caitlin contemplated that and stared at the text message, she was surprised not to feel fear shooting through her at the message. It was probably the overuse of the letter "e".

Or maybe the emoji.

Caitlin picked up her phone loosely in one hand. She could do a few things right now: 1- Ignore the message entirely. 2- Call Cisco and see if Julian or any of them were actually in the life-or-death kind of trouble. 3- Wait for more information, and 4- text back to ask for more details. After all, she wasn't about to change out of her pajamas and leave a perfectly good cup of warm tea for an unimportant rescue mission.

A jolt of _something_ went through her body as her fingers hovered over the letter's on the texting app. She would go with option four, which meant making contact with people that she hadn't seen in weeks. Her palms began to sweat, a mixture of anxiousness, excitement, and nerves jostling for attention inside her brain.

Caitlin S: _Ur going to have to be a bit more specific_

Almost instantly after the message was reported as "read", Caitlin's phone began to buzz and Julian's contact picture popped up on the screen. Caitlin swallowed, suddenly nervous, and accepted the call.

"Hey." Julian's voice sounded breathless, and Caitlin wondered if he was feeling as nervous-excited as she was.

"Hey." She mirrored, biting her lip. "You weren't very specific in your text."

She could almost _feel_ his surprise that she had picked up; that she was talking to him; that she was acting _normal_ ever after all this time. "I just figured I see if you responded first, instead of laying out my whole story for nothing. I don't want to be hiding in this bathroom for too long, it might get suspicious."

"You should probably start from the beginning." Caitlin instructed, now quite sure that the situation wasn't all that serious.

"Well, it all started at 10:00 yesterday morning." Julian said hurriedly. He seemed to be in a rush, and Caitlin was becoming quite curious to know exactly where he was (other then being in a bathroom), and why he needed her help. "Cisco informed me that he had set me up for a blind date. He's been trying to get me to move on after you... you know. He doesn't seem to get that moving on has to be something someone _wants_ to do. Uh, so anyway, he got me set up with this blind date for tonight. I went with it- it's just one date, and it'll get him off my case for awhile, so whatever- but Caitlin, this girl is a _monster_."

Caitlin was still deciding whether her reigning emotion should be jealous or sentimental or sad or pleased. "Is that so?"

"I'm serious." Julian continued. "She talked for 10 minutes _straight_ about how she makes these scarves for cats, and then she blackmails shelters into buying them from her-"

By now, Caitlin was in peals of laughter. "How did- how did Cisco _meet_ this girl?"

"He set up a dating profile for me on an online dating site." Julian groaned. "Like I need one of those to get a girlfriend. It seems that we're 74% compatible. Should I be worried?"

" _Yes_." Caitlin said vehemently, bursting into fresh giggles when he let out another aggrieved moan.

"Please, Caitlin, I need you." He broke into a choking fit of coughs a second after he realized what he had said, fumbling for his words in the same way Caitlin was for her phone (she had just nearly dropped it). "I mean I- I- I- need your- your help. Yes, I need your help. To escape my blind date."

Once the red on Caitlin's cheeks turned to a more natural pink, she said, "Julian... what do you want me to do? Go in and turn her into a popsicle? I mean, really."

"I don't know. You'll think of something." She heard him fumbling around insidehis bathroom. "Blimey, I've been in here way to long, I've got to head back to my table now. Please- please say you'll help."

" _Fine_." Caitlin groaned. " _Fine_ , I will help you. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just let me know where you are."

A few seconds later, Julian had ended the call and her phone was buzzing with his location. It was a cheap place called Central Brewery. Caitlin felt an odd zing of satisfaction. He obviously wasn't putting much into this girl, considering that _their_ first official/unofficial date had been to a nice upscale steakhouse.

You were the one that left. She reminded herself firmly. He has a right to go on blind dates. Even though he clearly doesn't like this girl.

She glanced down at her pajama clad self, then stood up with a sigh. While saving Julian from his blind date might not require the full Killer Frost get-up, she still needed to look, well, hot enough to intimidate the "monster" girl. She slipped on her lowest cut, dark blue dress, put on her high (length _and_ heel) Killer Frost boots, and put her hair in a blond bun.

Since her hair had changed color, it had gotten thicker and harder to leave down, and Caitlin had begun experimenting with putting it up. She found it was more fun (and faster) then curling it every day, and she was sure that doing a different style would definitely catch Julian's eyes.

Ok, so maybe the dress wasn't strictly for intimidation after all.

As she reached the door, Caitlin's hand hesitated. Doing this would mean putting an end to her self-finding-expedition. It would mean an end to her break from fighting crime and putting her life in danger. It would mean an end to sleeping in and working from home.

But it would also mean the return of soulful blue eyes, soft blond hair, a melt-worthy British accent, and everything else that came with seeing Julian. All that most-likely-definitely made it worth it.

Clearing her throat (and her mind), Caitlin grabbed her best silver purse -well, her _only_ silver purse- and dashed out the door to her car.

It didn't take long to get to Central Brewery. It was right on the outskirts of town, misnamed, really, because it wasn't actually _in_ Central City. Nobody cared anyway, and not enough people even went to it for it to be a geographical confusion. The patrons mostly consisted of locals, beer lovers, and people who didn't pay Cable enough to get the latest football game. Julian (dressed in his tamest suit), and his blind date (in a dress so low Caitlin was surprised that she couldn't see her bellybutton) stuck out like a sore thumb.

She walked right on over, past the gaping host with a wave of the hand, "Already got a seat, thanks." and slid into the booth, directly beside Julian.

The food on his fork was halfway between plate and mouth when she arrived, and it all tumbled off the second he saw her. Julian's jaw dropped and his eyes glazed and he looked like a complete idiot. _Her_ complete idiot.

Caitlin couldn't help but smile.

That kind of made it worse.

The date gave her a quarter surprised, quarter alarmed, quarter intimidated, quarter annoyed look. "Excuse me, this is a- this is a-" She choked. "Oh my gosh. You're- You're- Killer Frost!"

"Frost." Both Caitlin and Julian corrected together immediately. "Just Frost." Caitlin added quickly, not able to look at him. She knew that if they made eye contact she either burst into tears, run away, or kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Or all three (though that would be a feat in itself).

"But you're- you're-" The date couldn't seem to get her words out in the normal fashion.

Julian coughed. "Yes. She's Frost."

"The- the _super villain_!" She shrieked. 50% of the people in the pub looked over with alarmed expressions.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. " _Past_ super villain, obviously. Or you would be dead right now, for messing with- messing with my... boyfriend."

Julian choked. Caitlin shrugged. "It's true."

"You _know_ her?!" The date said incredulously. "You're _dating_ her?!"

"Elle, just calm down a little, ok?" Julian was beginning to glance at the other patrons with a nervous eye, looking like he expected them to all suddenly come together and attack them for sitting with a known super villain.

"Yes." Caitlin answered for him, quite calmly. She sent a quick, confident smile at a nervous looking waitress. She smiled back, hesitantly, yes, but she seemed at bit more at ease. For all Caitlin knew, this "Elle" was a regular, and everyone there knew she had the tendency to overreact.

Or maybe they were just in denial. Whichever it was, it worked in their favor. Caitlin didn't feel like running from any cops tonight.

"Yes, yes, we're dating." Julian hissed, blushing furiously and glaring at Caitlin. She resisted the urge to remind him that this was _his_ idea. And he hadn't given her any parameters of how she was supposed to "save him".

"Then why did you agree to go out with me?" Elle glared, looking offended and like a puffed up cat with her massive head of fake-blond curls. Caitlin took the moment to wonder if _her_ curls could possible be considered fake, considering that they were dyed.

Kind of, anyway.

"I didn't!" Julian blurted. "Look, this was a blind date that my friend set up for me. And honestly, I don't think either of us are getting very much out of it."

Elle stood with a huff, grabbing her handbag. "Fine. I didn't want to go with you, either, even though we were 74% compatible." She stuck out her bottom lip in a diva-pout. "Anyway, your hairline has receded _way_ too much for you to be attractive." She flounced away, leaving Julian to frown after her.

Caitlin leaned back in her chair. "You're welcome, Dr. Albert. And, for the record, I think that your receding hairline is distinguished and _quite_ attractive."

"Thanks." Julian muttered, gazing at her. "Sorry I- I mean, I know this is all a little sudden. I didn't really think before texting you. I know that you- with your whole quest to find yourself- and I messed with that so I'm- I'm sorry."

Caitlin smiled gently at him, bumping their knees together and finding herself immensely grateful that they were sitting in a booth and not two separate chairs. "Don't apologize. I think this is exactly what I needed, you know?"

"Yeah?" Julian gave her an adorably hopeful look.

"Yeah." She whispered back. "I've had a lot of time to think, to discover myself, and I've decided that there's really only change that's important."

"What's that?" He was leaning closer now, their noses brushing.

"I'm not afraid to recognize what I feel about you." Caitlin told him quietly, her hand moving to rest on his leg as she moved infinitesimally closer. "I love you, Julian Albert."

He kissed her.

 **Author's Note: I know it's been awhile since I posted anything from these two (I've been on a super Klaine mode, sorry all you not-Glee-fans :). Hopefully I can get back into it, because I really** ** _do_** **love them.**


End file.
